


What Happens at Eton

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [16]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Eton College, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: "If I'd screamed every time someone tried to kiss me at Eton..." - Robert Crawley





	What Happens at Eton

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on the term 'public school,' it has a different meaning here in the UK to the US. In the UK, it is used to mean very posh schools that educate the children of some of the wealthiest families in the country. The term 'public school' comes from the origin of these schools, hundreds of years ago. Understandably, this often gets lost in translation. It's a long story of how its come to be that way, but here's the article on Wikipedia if you're interested. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Public_school_(United_Kingdom)

It was dark when Robert carried his books back from the library, the corridors were deserted and all was quiet. He rounded the corner to his dormitory and nearly bumped into Bertie Waslingham-Smythe.  
“I say, Bertie, what on Earth are you doing out at this hour?”  
“I was rather waiting for you, Robert.”  
“Me, why would that be?”  
“Can we speak privately?”  
They ducked into a deserted classroom.  
“Now what is this about, my fellow?”  
Bertie fidgeted, then moved towards Robert, putting a hand on his neck, pressing their lips together. Robert responded ardently, wrapping his arms around Bertie.


End file.
